Big Time Crash
by btrluvr8
Summary: Sabrina meets an unlikely fate crashing her car into one of the members of the band Big Time Rush. Could this unfortunate event lead to the start of something new? And will the rest of the band be able to be around Sabrina without falling for her as well? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They met in a car accident, which is normally thought to be something horrible. But can this crash start a new relationship? And will the band be able see Sabrina without falling for her as well?

Big Time Crash

Chapter 1

**Sabrina POV**

"Sabrina, remember your purse, and make sure your phone is inside! I don't want to have to sit scared for 5 hours wondering where you are!"

"Mom, I got it for the millionth time." I rolled my eyes at my mother for being so overprotective. You would think at 17, a girl would remember things as simple as her purse and phone when going out.

"And your curfew is no later than midnight! I expect you in this house when the clock strikes 12!" I didn't even bother responding to her next regulation in her never-ending set of rules. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother wrote a rulebook for parents when their children went out. She'd make millions.

I pulled my car keys out of my purse as I sat inside my SUV. Leila was expecting me any minute, and she hates when I'm late, which is like all the time. But she loves me anyway because I'm her best friend.

About 5 minutes later, I crashed.

…

It was a small crash, just a miniscule dent in the car. That I paid for. I was steaming mad, I started yelling ferociously at the driver of the other car that I didn't notice how freaking hot he was. Once I looked up into his hazel eyes, I stopped in my tracks.

"Do you _know _how much it's gonna cost me to get this piece of trash fixed? If you had watched where you were going, this wouldn't have happened! You're gonna p-" I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I was suddenly unable to speak.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I'll pay for all damage done. While our cars are being towed, can I take you for some coffee? There is a Starbucks close to here, we can walk."

"Uh…sure, okay."

**What will happen to the hopefully soon-to-be couple? Keep reading to find out. **

**Reviews please, and please be honest but kind. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Crash

Chapter 2

**Thanks for any reviews! I'll try to upload a chapter a day, maybe more or maybe a break in between, but I'll try no to take any! :)**

**Sabrina POV**

"I'm James, by the way. James Maslow. You are?"

"I-I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Leonard," I stuttered as his eyes intoxicated me like a drug.

"That's a pretty name, almost as pretty as you are," I looked up to see his dazzling smile, which showed off his perfectly white teeth. I never knew someone as hot as this hunk buying me coffee even existed. I think he noticed my abnormally red face from all the blushing, because he said, "Aw, you're cute when you blush." At that, I blushed even harder. I looked down at my feet, thinking of what to say. That's a problem with me. I think always think of these unbelievably smooth and clever things to say, but my mouth fails to actually move. It's really sad, actually. James touched my shoulder. "What type of coffee do you want?"

I didn't want to sound picky, so I said, "Whatever you're having is fine." James smiled and ordered two cups of a decaf mocaccino to go and handed me mine. As soon as we went outside, I said, "Well, thanks for the coffee. I guess I'll be leaving now.''

"What? No, don't leave. Wanna come over? We can hang out or something."

I wondered what it would feel like if I just put my hand on his stomach and just feel his abs. I stared at that area of his body for a second before answering. "Uh, sure, I'd love to come over." James smiled at me and called a cab. In a matter of a few minutes, we were at the Palmwoods. I had no idea what would be in store for me.

**James POV**

God, this girl is so damn beautiful. It's a good thing she doesn't make too much eye contact with me, because she would catch me staring her down. It's so hard not to. Her dark brown hair flows down her back, matching the color of her eyes. Her cheek bones are really high, making her look like a model. Her flowing sky blue top ends a centimeter or two before her jeans start, leaving the perfect amount of tummy for me to stare at. Her skinny jeans hug her legs so perfectly… I just can't stand not touching her. I took a couple deep breaths to try to calm myself. This girl is making me go crazy…and we've barely spoken. Never have I ever felt this way about any girl before.

I thanked and paid the cab driver before leading Sabrina into the crib. On the way up, we both broke down our borders and started having an actual conversation. Her voice was so sweet and everything she said made me want to listen to more.

"Hey, what's your favorite sport?" She asked me. I've always been waiting for a girl to have as much interest in sports as I do.

"Hockey, you?"

"Wait, seriously? Me too! My favorite team is the Minnesota Wid. What about you?"

"Oh my god, me too! Josh Harding is AWESOME!"  
"Dude, he's the best."

We continued our conversation like this, talking about our favorite things and interests. I never knew we'd have so many things in common. After about 20 minutes of endless conversation, Kendall opened the door we'd been standing in front of for a while and said, "Dude, how long have you been standi-well heLLO there," he stood against the door, flirting with Sabrina.

**Ooo can the boys keep their hands off of Sabrina? Keep reading to find out! Review please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews once again! Keep 'em coming :)**

**James POV**

"And who might this pretty lady be?" Kendall asked, flashing Sabrina a smile.

Seeing Sabrina blush made me sad. I wanted to be the only one who made her blush. "I'm Sabrina," she answered. "I met James while…uh…" Sabrina looked at me, thinking about how to finish the sentence.

"We met in a little car accident actually," I finished for her. "Then I took her out. To drink coffee." I stressed the last part really loudly, trying to convey to my buds that Sabrina was all mine, which meant HANDS OFF OF HER. I looked over at Sabrina. She was staring at the ground, blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. A very cute tomato.

"Well then," Kendall started, oblivious to the fact that I had just called dibs on Sabrina, "How about I show you around?" Sabrina nodded shyly as she took Kendall's hand. Right before they entered Kendall's bedroom, Logan and Carlos popped out from their room. Logan was lecturing Carlos on how taking a rollercoaster to a deserted island would be no help, when the stopped in their tracks after seeing Sabrina.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

I was about to start Sabrina's introduction, but Kendall started it for me.

"This is Sabrina, James brought her here."

Carlos laughed and said, "well thank you James!" I quietly sat down on the couch as the three guys surrounded Sabrina and chatted with her.

**Kendall POV**

This girl… she is my dream girl. Everything I've ever imagined in a girl is standing write in front me. And now she's sitting next me on the couch. She carefully placed herself between James and I.

I kind of noticed that James had some interest in her. But, who cares? He always gets the girl, and I want my turn too. It's not really fair if James doesn't share! Right?

**Sabrina POV**

I never thought I'd be in an apartment filled with four immensely hot boys all at once who had their complete attention on me. Yet, I felt a little awkwardness with James. I wanted us to be alone anyway because with him, I felt a spark. Actually, way more than a spark. He has only touched me once by placing his hand on my shoulder at Starbucks. And I felt fireworks.

So, I decided to get us alone. "Guys, I really have to get going now. My mom is expecting me home soon." Everybody's face fell as I got up and grabbed my gray cardigan. "James, can you take me home?" His face lit up.

"Of course I can. Guys, I'll be right back." We walked out together. James put his hand on my waist, barely touching it. I hope he didn't feel the shiver going up my spine. I didn't want him to move his hand. In fact, I wanted him to pull me closer.

**Obviously some of the guys are having trouble not falling for Sabrina. What will happen next? Review please- thanks to those who have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 4**

**Once again- thanks for reviews :)**

**James POV**

I led Sabrina outside of the Palmwoods towards Logan's car, which I had quickly grabbed the keys for before leaving. I made a mental note to thank him later for letting me…er…"borrow" his Volvo.

"Thanks for bringing me here, James. I had a really fun time," Sabrina smiled at me while getting in the car. If only she knew what her smile actually did to me.

"It was my pleasure," I returned her smile as I backed away from the Palmwoods parking lot. The ride to Sabrina's house was silent after she gave me her address and I put it onto Logan's GPS. It was a peaceful silence; I enjoyed it. I reached over for Sabrina's hand and played with her finger the ride home. I could see her slightly blushing from the corner of my eye. It took everything I had to not stop in the middle of the road and kiss her. Then I thought for a second to myself.

I think I'm in love.

**Sabrina POV**

Once we reached my house, James stopped the car and looked at me. "So, this is your house, right?" James asked me to make sure I wasn't in the wrong place. It was a small house in the middle of basically nowhere, but the quiet all the time was peaceful, and I liked my house and its location.

"Yup, that's the place."

"Listen…" James started. "Something has been bothering me ever since we were at my apartment."

I looked up, a little surprised. "Yeah?"

"Do you….do you like Kendall?" For the first time, I saw James blush.

"Uh no, why?"

"It kind if looked like you might," James' voice got softer.

"Would that be bad?" I asked in slight confusion. I mean sure, Kendall was cute and all, but the sparks that I felt with James just weren't there when I was with Kendall. Of course I didn't say that out loud because everyone knows once you tell a guy you like him, he loses all interest in you.

"No, it's just…well actually yeah, it would be bad." James' beautiful hazel eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

"Why?"

"Because…" then James' eyes locked with mine. "Because _I_ like you." My eyes grew wide at thought of someone like James liking someone like _me._ He saw the shock on my face. "Why so surprised?"

"Well…" then a whole bunch of stuff started rambling out of my mouth. "Well because you're so hot and your eyes are…boy your eyes are so beautiful, and your touch makes me shiver, and everything about you just seems so amazing. And I'm just….well I'm just _me_."

James looked at me, astonished. "_Just _you? Have ever _looked _in a mirror. It was so hard to look at you and not touch you. The smallest blush or smile set me off. Everything about you is just so… beautiful." That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think I've fallen for James Maslow. I looked down at my feet and blushed.

James picked up my chin so that I was staring right into his eyes. He removed the space between us, our faces only millimeters away. "You're amazing," he whispered.

And then we kissed.

**Ooo what happens next? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 5**

**James POV**

As we pulled away, I felt a little Fourth of July parade going on inside of me. Fireworks were going off in my mind and heart a mile a minute. With our faces still only millimeters apart, I looked up at Sabrina and smiled at her. She returned the smile. I reached over to her face and stroked her cheek, and she didn't look down like she had been doing before. Her eyes and her perfect smile stayed locked on me. "I really have to go inside…" Sabrina started. As she saw my face fall, she asked, "But do you wanna come inside with me?"

My face lit up as I answered, "Yeah, I do." We walked into her house, our fingers intertwined.

As she opened the door, Sabrina said, "My parents are asleep, so do you wanna go in the basement? No one can hear us down there." I nodded and she led me down her basement. Sabrina flicked on the lights to the staircase leading downstairs. The hall was full of beautifully painted works of art.

"Did you make these? They're amazing," I asked her, touching one of them. It was a self-portrait of Sabrina herself. Before she answered, I said, "This one is my favorite."

"Yeah I did make them. Thanks," Sabrina's smile widened as I complimented her. "It's one of the few things I'm good at."

"Besides making me go crazy?" I asked, winking at her. "I bet you're good at so many more things." Then I looked at Sabrina straight in the eye and took her waist while standing on the floor of the basement, which we had been working our way down while we were talking. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her close. "I wanna know everything about you," I said softly.

"I wanna know everything about you too."

**Sabrina POV**

I've never been so comfortable with someone I've only known for a couple of hours. My parents were completely clueless that I was even home. My mom trusted me to be back by midnight, and I was back. She never told me I couldn't bring anyone with me.

James made my heart beat a million miles a minute. I love how he isn't one of those guys who only want to make out. I've always been one of the snuggling kinds of girls anyway. It was really late, so I let James sleep on the basement couch. There was an awaiting window that he was going to use to sneak out of in the morning. The entire night, I cuddled up against James and he had his arms around me. He smelled really good, but I felt like it was his natural scent, not some kind of product like Axe.

I suddenly realized it was morning. James was already awake. He pecked me on the head. "Good morning, beautiful." He smiled at me. A few seconds later, his eyes grew wide. "I have to go, don't I?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, I'm so sorry that you have to leave in such a rush!"

"It's okay, I totally understand. I'll call you later today, okay?" I nodded once again. James got himself up off of the couch and was half through the window. I was frantically cleaning everything up. "Sabrina?" I turned around and looked at him, James' head poking out from the window. I walked towards him, our faces not too far away. "I had an amazing night."

I smiled up at him. "So did I," I replied and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later today?" I asked him. He nodded and quickly closed the window. His absence already started hurting me, and my heart started to ache. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Review, review, review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 6**

**Sabrina POV**

It's been two hours since James left, and I've literally been sitting next to my phone waiting for him to call. Why hasn't he called me yet? He said he had an amazing time. Doesn't that mean he wants to hang out again? Boy logic is so hard to understand.

As the thoughts were going through my head, my phone rang. YES! I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. Instead of hearing a deep male voice on the other end, I heard a high pitched one.

"SABRINA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Leila exclaimed. Oh… I had forgotten to call her yesterday when I didn't show up at her house. Woops…

"Oh my gosh, Leila I'm so sorry! But you'll never believe what happened!"

"Why didn't you text me back? Actually, where were you? You can't just ditch me like that! We-"

"Leila, I think I'm in love."  
"I'm listening, spill." I love how Leila knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"I met this amazing guy because of…a little car crash on the way to your house… and he took me out to coffee. Then we went to his apartment, and he came over here after that. He's so amazing, you have no idea." I sighed deeply, thinking about James.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina! That's awesome! Well, not the crash part. Are you okay? And what's his name?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. And his name is James," I responded subtly.

"James…Maslow?" Leila asked, her voice freezing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"OH MY GOSH, HE IS FROM BIG TIME RUSH. I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT HAZEL EYED HUNK. OH. MY. GOSH."

Oh, how I loved Leila.

**James POV**

I didn't know when I was supposed to call her. If it were up to me, I would've called her right when I got home. I missed her already.

About three hours after I'd left, I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It was the first speed dial in my phone. The phone only rang twice before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. Her voice was so sweet.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, you." I could feel her smile on the other end.

"Come over, I miss you."

"Give me 10 minutes."

…

Not too long after the call, Sabrina and I were sitting on the famous orange couch in our apartment. We were casually watching Fairly Odd Parents, a show we missed and decided to catch up on. When it finally ended, I turned off the TV.

"They need to get shows like those back on TV again," Sabrina said.

"I know right? They were classics." None of the guys understood why I cared about what shows were on Nickelodeon. No one except Sabrina understood me and my weird ways. Sabrina was giggling at my comment. I looked at her and took her hand.

"Sabrina?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah?" She asked as she recovered from her giggling.

"I know we haven't known each other for too long. But, I feel like…I feel like the missing part of me has been found. So I wanted to ask you…would you be my girlfriend?"

Sabrina's smile widened as she hugged me. "Of course I will, silly! What kind of question is that?" She playfully hit my shoulder and leaned her head on it. I put my head on hers. We just sat there peacefully on the couch.

Then Kendall walked in.

**Ooooo suspense! Revieeeeeeews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 7**

**James POV**

As soon as Kendall walked in, Sabrina and I pulled away. She glanced at me, a worried look on her face. Even when she was worried she looked cute.

"Oh, hey Kendall…" I started, getting up from the couch. I started walking towards him. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then he turned around and slammed the door in my face. For some reason, guilt climbed its way up my body. I slouched and strolled back towards the couch.

"James, it's okay," Sabrina said as she stroked my shoulder. Her presence itself was comforting.

"I don't want to lose my best friend, Sabrina. What do I do?"

"Would it be easier if…we weren't…" My eyes grew wide just at the thought of it.

"NO, I'm definitely not losing you. You're too important." Sabrina smiled as I said it.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" That girl was full of awesome ideas. I guess that's what happens when you're an awesome girl.

"You're a genius," I said while pulling her into a hug.

Sabrina pulled away and winked at me. "Be right back."

**Sabrina POV**

As I exited the elevator on the ground floor, I looked around for Kendall. He must be at the pool. I know he can't be too far. As I entered the general pool area, I saw Kendall sitting on a beach chair. I went up to him and sat on the chair across from him. "Hey," I said cautiously.

"Hey," he replied, not making any eye contact with me.

"Listen, we need to talk. A lot of things have happened in the past few days, and I know you don't really like what's going on. I wanted to let you know that I'm going out with James."

He looked up at me, a disappointed look on his face. "That's great."

"Really? Then why are you mad at James?"

Kendall's expression became a little more sympathetic. "I'm not…I'm not mad at him. I just thought he got the message that I had interest in you. But I guess he didn't."

"That's not really his f-wait what?" Did he just say he was interested in me?

"I like you, okay? I know it's wrong, and I guess James had all the rights to you first," he looked up and smiled at me for the last part.

"That's really sweet, but-" Kendall got up and sat next to me on the beach chair. He started leaning in. The closer he leaned in towards me, the farther I backed away. When he got too close, I stood up and backed away.

"What are you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 8**

**Sabrina POV**

** "**_What are you doing?" _

Kendall frowned and started stuttering. "I-I don't know… I'm sorry…"

I glared at him angrily. "Look, I came up here to fix things between you and James, and obviously you don't want that to happen. I'm going to have to tell him about this. Good luck fixing things after that." I didn't wait for a response. I stomped back inside the Palmwoods and went into the elevator, thinking about everything that just happened. I barged into 2J.

"Is everything okay? Is he still mad at me?" James asked. The innocent look on his face showed me that he genuinely cared about Kendall and didn't want to lose a best friend. I thought about how to start telling him about what just happened.

"I don't think he's mad at you…but you might be mad at him after I tell you what happened."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"He started saying he understood and blah blah blah…but then he…"

"He what?" I glanced up to see James' worried expression.

"He tried to kiss me."

"And did he?" James' eyes were locked on me. His frown grew.

"Of course not! I pulled away really fast."

"Okay, good. That's good." James breathed a sigh of relief.

"But what are you going to do? I don't want to break up a band."

"And you're not going to. Just give it some time. I'm sure we'll patch things up." I loved how he was so calm and not yelling and throwing a tantrum.

"I really hope you do…" I felt so bad. I felt like everything was my fault.

James read my mind. He pulled me into a hug. "Hey, don't worry. It's not _your_ fault you're completely irresistible. Some of us guys just can't help ourselves." I looked up at him and giggled. He always knew the perfect thing to say.

**James POV**

To get my mind off of everything that happened with Kendall, Sabrina and I went to the neighboring beach a few blocks away from the Palmwoods. The water was known for being really blue because it was so clean. I was wearing a white tank top and my swim trunks, and Sabrina had on a lime green sundress. She looked amazing as always.

"You're wearing a dress?" I pouted, as we set up a beach umbrella in the flaming hot sand. "I wanted to go in the water."

"Don't worry," Sabrina giggled. "I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath." Sabrina slipped of her sundress to uncover a hot pink tankini, once again revealing a bit of her stomach, making me go crazy. I stared at her for a good minute.

Sabrina caught my stare. "What are you looking at?"

"You're breathtaking," I said quietly. Sabrina blushed. She started walking closer and closer to me, and I was getting ready for our second real kiss. I puckered my lips and closed my eyes. Instead of her lips, I felt the sand.

Sabrina had playfully shoved me onto the ground and started running away into the water. I quickly got up and yelled, "I'm going to get you!" Sabrina was laughing hysterically and sped up, but she was no match for me. I caught up to her while we were about ankle deep into the water and grabbed her waist and spun her around so she faced me. She put her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist.

"These past few days with you have been so amazing…" Sabrina started.

I smiled. "They definitely have."

"And I think…I think I'm falling for you. And I know it's been like a couple days, and I really never believed in all that "love at first sight" stuff, but with you it seems different, and-" I finally stopped her rambling with a kiss. There go the 4th of July fireworks again. It was much deeper than the first one, and much more magical. She felt wonderful. When I pulled away, we smiled at each other.

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up," she whispered sweetly. I put my arm around her waist as we turned around to watch the sunset. It was almost as beautiful as she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 9**

**James POV**

When Sabrina and I were on our way back to the Palmwoods from the beach, reality hit me and reminded me I had to talk to Kendall. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. For some reason, I wasn't angry. I just wanted to talk things out with him and get my best friend back. That was all that was important.

Sabrina saw my anxiousness and held my spare hand that wasn't on the wheel. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You and Kendall will be back to normal. I promise." She squeezed my hand tighter, comforting me. Not that she had to. Her voice by itself was so comforting that whenever I was in a bad mood, I played her voice like a record in my head.

Sabrina and I, still hand in hand, walked down the hallway leading up to 2J, which was slightly open. That was unusual because the guys were always good about keeping the door closed. The noise we made usually pissed people off, especially when Carlos used his helmet. I was about to push the door open, but I stopped when I heard what my friends were talking about.

"Dude, I can't believe you went after Sabrina like that. That's so wrong." Both Sabrina and I could tell that Logan was speaking. He was usually the logical one.

"Yeah, c'mon man. That was totally unnecessary," Carlos agreed with Logan. I felt a little bit of relief, knowing that two of my buds were on my side.

"I know it was wrong…but I don't regret doing it." The room was silent. Sabrina and I knew both Carlos and Logan were waiting for an explanation. "Guys, I think I'm in love. I wish it wasn't wrong, but I know it is. I know James really likes Sabrina and Sabrina really likes James. But there's just something about her that's different, you know? Something about her that's worth fighting for." More silence.

"Kendall, I understand you. I really do. But you can't do that to James. Bros before hoes, man," Logan reasoned after a minute of dead silence. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"That's the thing. She's not just some girl. I feel like…I feel like my heart's going to pound out of my chest any second when I see her. I can't figure out what she does to me. But whatever it is, she's really good at it." I couldn't listen to anymore. I grabbed Sabrina's wrist and dragged her back to the elevator before any of the guys notice that we were ever there.

**Author's note: Hey readers! Thanks for reviewing! Please review more and ask your friends to, too! Thanks so much! Oh and happy summer and happy almost 4****th**** of July! And all you BTR fans out there, keep jamming out to Windows Down! It's my official summer jam. My favorite part is Logan's part when he's all like "Everybody knows that I want you, if you want me baby show me. Roll your windows down let your hair flow, let it all go tonight." Talk about seduction! Oh and sorry this chapter is so short. But I love cliffhangers! Happy Big Time Monday! #WindowsDown #BigTimeMonday**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 10**

**Sabrina POV**

James pulled me into the nearest open, vacant room, which happened to be a supply closet. The room was small and had a whole bunch of cleaning supplies in it. Closed bottles of Lysol and Windex filled the room. There was a random desk in the middle, which seemed to be an old school desk. It was unusual because it was very large. It looked like multiple people could've used it. In the very little space given, James was still pacing back and forth. He had so much confusion and anger on his face that I just felt like hugging him. I stared at the ground as he kept pacing.

"Are you…are you mad at Kendall?"

"I'm not sure," he replied slowly, thinking about his response. I never thought that two people would like me at the same time, let alone one person as amazing and beautiful as James. It was like a miracle.

"You're not?" I thought he'd be storming with anger.

"Well I am pissed off that he likes you. But I kind of understand where he's coming from." I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "What he said about you…that's exactly how I feel about you. He basically put my feelings into words. So, I don't know if I can really be angry at him for believing in love at first sight."

I couldn't believe how well James was taking all of this. Well, I couldn't believe it until he threw a tantrum and punched the nearest wall, leaving a small dent. It made sense because I knew punching things helped people de-stress. He yelped back in pain, whimpering, "Ow!"

I quickly grabbed his hand and stroked it with my fingers. I lifted his hand up to my face and gently placed a kiss on the red part. "Better?" I asked him.

The anger on his face vanished as he whispered with a smile, "I'm always better when you're here." He backed me up into the desk and hoisted me up and carefully placed me on it. As the distance between us lessened, I put my arms around his neck and waited for his lips to meet mine. Seconds later, I felt his mouth on mine as he gently kissed me. James started to pull away, knowing that he shouldn't go too far, but I pulled him closer. I deepened the kiss and pulled him nearer while he did the same, his arms around my waist. After about a half a minute, I pulled back out to see him smiling. Our faces were still only millimeters apart.

"That was a pleasant surprise," he whispered, acknowledging the fact that I pulled him back. He hoisted himself onto the desk as well and put his arm around me. He pulled me really close, his arm hanging off of my shoulder. He looked down at me with a really serious look on his face. "Whatever happens, I want you to know something."

"You can tell me anything," I replied honestly.

"I love you, and no matter what happens between us band members, I want you to know that I always will. No matter whom you end up with." The determination and kindness in his eyes made me realize that James was being completely serious.

"Well that's good," I started. "Because I want to end up with you." I paused for a couple seconds, staring into his stunning hazel eyes before saying the next part. "I love you too." And I really meant it.

**Ooo what will happen next? Please give me suggestions as to where I could go with the story because I want you guys to want to keep reading! There are many things in store for Sabrina, James, Kendall, and the rest of BTR. To give a little bit away, Gustavo gets involved in the next chapter. That never ends well, does it? ;) Well you'll see. Happy reading! And remember to always keep those Windows Down! #Rusher**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so apparently I have to do this disclaimer thingy, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, (no matter how much I want to) but I do own the character of Sabrina**

**By the way, this entire story is copyrighted. This is my work :) k here's the story!**

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 11**

**Sabrina POV**

James and I were in the lobby of the Palmwoods. He was laughing at something I said as he held my hand. Suddenly, his phone beeped really loudly. He pulled it out and looked at it disappointedly as he sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Gustavo," he replied angrily.

"And Gustavo is…?"

"My manager," James finished. "He wants us to go to the studio to record a new song he has been working on." James banged the phone on the table and scrunched his eyebrows together. Although he was trying to look angry, I just thought he looked adorable.

"Someone looks excited," I replied sarcastically. I touched his cheek. "You look cute when you scrunch your eyebrows like that."

"And you look cute all the time," he replied, smiling. I blushed. He frowned. "I guess I have to leave…" he started.

"Oh." I swung my bag around my shoulder and stood up, ready to leave. But James stopped me.

"Do you want to come with me? You can finally hear me sing." He had a hopeful expression on his face.

"But won't Kendall be there?" I asked nervously. I fidgeted with the tips of my hair.

"I don't care," James replied confidently. "He can't ruin my relationship. Especially one as good as this one." James took my hand and led me to his car. Millions of thoughts were running through my head like bullets as to what to expect at Rocque Records.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall, Carlos, and I were all headed towards Rocque Records. We assumed that James would get there by himself. He'd probably feel really awkward around Kendall and especially in the car. We had reached there before James. A couple minutes after us, James arrived. To make matters worse, Sabrina was with him.

When she walked in, I couldn't help but stare at her. I admit, the first time I saw her, I developed a little crush. I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful that every other thought flew out of my head. I just didn't have the nerve to do what Kendall did: stand up and fight for her. She seemed like she really liked James. Plus, they walked in hand in hand, so I assumed they were an official couple. I can't like my best friend's girlfriend. That would be so wrong. I tried to clear my head as Gustavo started talking. Well actually, more like yelling.

"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaimed. "I have a new song for you guys to record. It's called Cover Girl, and there are lyric sheets inside the recording booth for all of you. Get in. NOW!" Gustavo's love of yelling was something we all got used to.

We walked into the recording booth and seconds later the music started. As Kendall started off, we all knew he was staring straight at Sabrina, who was standing a couple feet away from the sound proof glass, staring happily at James.

Kendall:

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

Kendall really had some nerve. He was staring directly into Sabrina's eyes. She was too mesmerized by James' smile to notice, and vice versa.

James:

_When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong_

Hearing James' singing for the first time, Sabrina was all smiles. I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

All:

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl  
_

Next was my part. I couldn't help but glance up at Sabrina once in a while.

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made  
_

As the song continued, Sabrina and James gazed longingly at each other. Kendall stared at Sabrina the entire time, and I stole a few quick glances. Carlos was completely oblivious to what was going on. His eyes were closed and he was really focusing on the song. I could feel that there would many upcoming problems for the band.

**Oooo wow everyone seems to like this girl, huh? Anyways, I hope you guys had an awesome Fourth of July! I know I did, I went to a GINORMOUS mall! That's why I couldn't update yesterday, sorry! And song credits: Cover Girl by Big Time Rush. **

**BIG TIME RUSH I CAN BE YOUR COVER GIRL! 3333**

**^sorry fangirling moment~ Review loves :)**__


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 12**

**Sabrina POV**

Hearing James sing was so amazing. His voice was so…seducing. And he could hit notes that were pretty high for a guy. Staring into his eyes while he sang put me into a trance. I couldn't believe I could call James Maslow mine.

When the song finished, the guys stood in the booth for a couple of minutes while Gustavo gave them feedback. I could feel Kendall's eyes locked on me, and I thought I saw Logan staring once in as well, but I must have been imagining that. He himself told Kendall that it was wrong to go after your best friend's girlfriend, so there is no way he could like me too. Whoa…

It finally hit me that half of Big Time Rush is crushing on me. Never thought I could say that before. I snapped back into reality just in time to hear some of Gustavo's feedback.

"Good job, dogs. I could really feel the emotion in your voice." At this, Gustavo turned around and glanced at me, as if I was the reason. He turned and faced the guys again. "You may leave."

They guys filed out of the recording booth, James first. He took my hand and looked down at me. "Did you like it?" he asked eagerly.

"No," I answered started, watching James' expression change from a smile into a frown. "I LOVED it! You're an awesome singer! All of you guys are."

James put his hand around my waist and pulled me close. He whispered into my ear, "Thanks, Sabrina." Remember when I said James had a really seducing voice? Yeah, he really knows how to use it.

Before Kendall had reached us, James dragged me out and searched in his pocket for his keys. Noticing that neither of us wanted to talk to him, Kendall gave up on catching up to us. "Want to sit in the back seat?" I asked James.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"To play a game," I replied.

"What game?"

"It's called New You. We play a lot in my school when you make new friends. You basically take turns asking questions so you get to know someone new."

"I'm new?" I love how he's so clueless. He seems so familiar to me that he's like home. I just want to know more about him.

I replied with a smile, "Nooo, let's just play. There's so much you don't know about me and I'm sure there's a bunch I don't know about you. Can we please play? For me?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Aw, you know I can't resist that face. Fine, we'll play." We piled into the back seat. By now, James had gotten to realize that I liked playing corny games. Leila and I played "Would you rather" all the time. It was a routine thing.

"Okay, you first," I instructed.

"Okay, hmm…" James thought for a couple of seconds. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Of course he asked me that. It was a typical boyfriend thing to ask.

"No, I haven't. My turn."

"Wait, what?" James looked at me, shocked. "You haven't?"

"Why, is that weird?" I asked him.

"No, it's just that…how can a beautiful girl like you never have had a boyfriend?"

I blushed furiously. "It's not like I haven't been asked out. I just always said no. Played hard to get, you know." I winked at him.

"Please don't wink. You have no idea what you do to me when you wink." James took my hand and started playing with my fingers. "Okay, your turn."

I thought my question would be pretty obvious. "Have _you _ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. A couple." He stared at me.

"Oh. When did you break up with the last one?" I asked anxiously.

"Two weeks ago," he replied nervously. "You're okay, right?" I loved how he cared so much. I mean yes, it did bother me that I wasn't the first. But, it's not like he knew we were going to end up together or even meet in the first place. So yeah, I guess I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Because none of them even compare to you," he said.

I smiled. "Your turn," I said.

"Oh, yeah, uh… when's your birthday?"

"Wait, what's the date today?" I asked him.

"Today is…" James pulled out his phone. "July 5th."

"Well, then my birthday is tomorrow."

"Wait, seriously? That's awesome! It's settled, I'm taking you out tomorrow." James announced enthusiastically.

"Actually, I had plans with Leila…" I responded sadly.

"That's okay, she can come too! It'll be fun." James was so cooperative. I loved that and so much more about him.

"Okay, we'll be there." I flashed him a big smile

**Now another girl will be introduced to the boys! Ooo what will happen? Let's just say Sabrina isn't the only girl with a pretty face. Leila is just as cute. Who will fall for whom? Find out :P ~ Review loves :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 13**

**Sabrina POV**

When I got home that day, I called Leila to tell her about the slight change of plans. She couldn't get mad at me, right? I mean, it was _my _birthday. The phone rang a couple of times.

"Hey, girl. It's almost your day!"

"Yeah, about that…"

"You're not ditching me, are you?"

"No, of course not! I was wondering if we could add another person to our day out."  
"Depends on who it is," she replied bluntly.

"James Maslow…" I waited for her scream.

"OH MY GOD, NO WAY. I GET TO MEET JAMES MASLOW FROM BIG TIME RUSH?"

"And Kendall, and Logan, and Carlos…we're suppose to meet James at his apartment tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THIS IS THE BEST CHANGE OF PLANS EVER. I LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND."

I chuckled over the phone. "Remember, he's _my _boyfriend," I instructed her playfully.

"Oh I know. What kind of friend would I be if I stole my best friend's man?"

"Ok, good. We're supposed to meet James at 11 in the morning tomorrow. Can you get here by 10? I have to tell you something."

"Sure, sister. See you then."

The next morning, I was kind of nervous. I planned on telling Leila about my little Kendall situation. I didn't know what she would think of him after I was done. At 10:03, my door swung open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SABRINA!" Leila yelled into my face. It was a good thing my parents were at work and that it was summer, or else they'd be really mad. Leila was holding a bag with blue tissue paper coming out. She shoved it into my hands. "Here."

I opened the bag. Inside, I found both of BTR's albums, a Big Time Rush poster, a Big Time Rush t-shirt, and a BTR wristband. I looked at Leila, confused.

"Now you're ready to date a member of Big Time Rush!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, Lei," I grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"No problem," she started. "Now, no time to waste! You have to look absolutely stunning for your…our? date with James. We have a lot of work to do! Let's move, move, move!" Leila was clapping her hands like a military sergeant.

It took me 45 minutes to get ready. I was wearing a salmon colored dress with a black bow in the middle. ( imgres?q=cute+dresses&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=N&rls=en&biw=1024&bih=583&tbm=isch&imgrefurl= . &tbnid=GtnjfdtaZWFGnM&docid=tLM09UuL6oMgTM&ved=0CHMQhRYoAg&ei=krL5T-CPMKHX6wH41OndBg&dur=1868)

I admit, I looked pretty good. Leila had curled my chocolate brown hair and put it into a bun, leaving a few strands out. She did my makeup, too. I had black eyeliner with eye shadow that matched the pink on my dress. I had a little foundation and lip-gloss on, too.

Leila looked cute, too. She was wearing a white dress with black polka-dotes. ( imgres?q=cute+party+dresses&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1024&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=B9pUW6fhn3tqGM:&imgrefurl= /fashion/polka-dot-strapless-party-dress/&docid=Odd2Ivx4ts4EQM&imgurl= &w=328&h=400&ei=rrP5T9UgqqHrAbKk1dkG&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=250&vpy=224&dur=794&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=108&ty=185&sig=111015291776799194028&page=1&tbnh=168&tbnw=132&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:160) She left her black hair down. It was naturally pin straight, so she kept it like that. She had the same general make up as I did.

In the car to the Palmwoods, I told Leila everything that happened between James, Kendall, and I.


	14. Chapter 14

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 14**

**Sabrina POV**

"And now we're all really awkward around each other," I finished breathlessly.

"Holy crap, Sabrina," Leila said, stunned.

"Yeah, and I don't even know what to do. I hate being clueless."

"Well, did you ever think about…um…breaking u-"

I didn't even want to hear it out loud. "Yeah, I suggested it." Then I got this really dreamy look in my eyes. "But then James said some really sweet things about how I was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he didn't want to break up."

Leila smiled as she saw the gleam in my eye. "You really like him, don't you?"

I sighed slowly. "I _really _do."

"Well, you look gorgeous, so let's get you to the Palmwoods to impress your man." Leila grabbed my hands and our purses and dragged me out the door. Aw, what a sweetie.

**James POV**

I was fixing my bowtie while looking in the mirror inside my room. I had on a tuxedo. It was a really fancy restaurant, and I wanted to make sure that Sabrina had an awesome time there. imgres?q=james+maslow+tux&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1024&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=68gV60SmHxOklM:&imgrefurl= 2011/10/20/kendall-james-logan-tuxedo-trio/&docid=215X9jk4gq42PM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=wXv7T-GUCITX6wGdj6TaBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=85&vpy=124&dur=3582&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=121&ty=119&sig=111015291776799194028&page=1&tbnh=114&tbnw=115&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:72 **(Yes, he wore the same tux he did in Big Time Movie. And yes, there are three of them in this shot. The more the merrier, right?)**

Right when I finished, the doorbell rang. While walking out of my room to get the door, I rolled my eyes at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, who were all playing Biohazard Battle Blast 5 in the living room. I opened the door to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, accompanied by who I assumed was Leila, who was fairly pretty as well. Without saying a word, Leila stormed inside the apartment and stared dreamily at the guys. I also assumed that she was a fan by her smile.

Kendall turned around, probably because he heard the loud bang of the door, and stared at Leila for a good 30 seconds. He glanced at Sabrina as well, making me a little confused. I tried to ignore it as I turned back to Sabrina and took both her hands. I pulled her close and put my arms around her waist. "Hey, beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She looked down and blushed. I kissed her cheek.

"Hey, guys?" Leila asked, staring at the two of us. Then she saw how close I was holding Sabrina and said, "Maybe I should just stay here. You two will have a blast." Sabrina started to say something, but Leila cut her off with a big grin. "Don't worry, I have all the company I need right here," she motioned towards the guys, who of which Kendall was _still_ staring at Leila and still occasionally glancing at _my girlfriend_. Sabrina smiled and nodded as I led her out the door, our hands intertwined.

Although I knew the night was going to wonderfully, I had this feeling something was going to go awfully wrong.

**Sorry about the lateness :( but are James' instincts right? What could possibly go wrong? You never know…**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and comment on your thoughts about Big Time Double Date. I thought it was annoying that Jennifer didn't really get to date the **_**real **_**Carlos. She saw (well not really saw)the real James. And WHY DO LOGAN AND CAMILLE KEEP MAKING OUT? IM JEALOUS. Oh- REVIEW LOVES!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 15**

**James POV**

At the reservation desk, the manager directed both Sabrina and I to our table that I had reserved the day before. There are some perks to being a celebrity, even though the guys and I consider our occupations to just be really cool jobs. Although there weren't any tables available today, the manager of Los Tres Leches was able to pull some strings for us.

The restaurant was decorated very elegantly. When we reached our table, I pulled Sabrina's chair out for her to sit in, and I sat in mine.

Sabrina observed her surroundings. "This restaurant is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"It's not the only pretty thing I see," I responded, giving her a wink. We were sitting across from each other at a table set for two. A middle-aged woman came over to us and set down menus. We graciously thanked her and took them and opened them up to order.

"Sabrina?" She looked up from the menu. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." She nodded her head as I stood up and set my menu on the table.

I was about to step inside the men's room when I heard someone call my name.

"James?" I turned around to see Halston, my ex-girlfriend. I never mentioned to Sabrina that the last girlfriend I had had broken up with me, and not the other way around. I didn't know how she would react, so I just left it out. I didn't think it would be important. Well, until now,

"Oh, hey. Uh, how are you?" I stuttered a little bit. I had forgotten how pretty Halston was. The big cuts on the sides of the dress around her waist caught me off guard. Wait, what was I saying?

"I'm great. I've been thinking a lot about us." She stepped a little closer to me. I was frozen. "I think I made a mistake when I broke up with you." She stepped even closer.

"Listen, Halston…" I started. But before I could finish, Halston leaned in and carefully placed her lips on mine. At first, I tried pulling her off. But when I realized she wasn't budging, I just let her kiss me. It was slow and long. I finally realized that all the remaining feelings I had for Halston were nonexistent. I felt absolutely no spark when I kissed her, and not nearly as much of a spark I felt when I kissed Sabrina. Halston pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see Sabrina staring at us.

**Sabrina POV**

Don't boys take like 2 minutes to pee? What was taking James so long? After over 5 minutes, I got up to stroll around the bathroom area and waited for him. I walked a little closer to the men's room when I saw him. I was about to call him when I saw him talking to a pretty blonde girl. I stopped in my tracks.

Nothing could happen between them, right? She's probably a crazed fan. I kept convincing myself that until I saw them kiss.

The girl had started the kiss, but there's the saying that says, "It takes two to tango". I couldn't believe I was being cheated on. I stared in astonishment. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I waited a few seconds after the kiss was done before I turned around and ran away. I could hear James running after me.

"Sabrina, wait! SABRINA!" he yelled loudly. I didn't bother turning around. I stormed out of the doors of Los Tres Leches. I could still hear James' footsteps. They were getting louder and louder. I was struggling to call a cab because of all the ignorant cab drivers in LA when I felt arms around me.

James turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I pushed his arms off of me. "Don't touch me," I muttered harshly.

"It's not what you think it is!" James defended himself. "Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"I've heard enough." Before he could continue talking, I pulled out my phone and dialed Leila's number. "Hey, Leila? Can you please pick me up? I'll explain everything later. I'm at Los Tres Leches. Thanks." I turned away from James and walked down the street where Leila would pick me up. It only took 5 minutes to drive from the Palmwoods to here. James caught up to me in no time. He took my hand.

"Please don't go," James begged. "This night was supposed to be great."

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" I replied angrily.

"Please forgive me, Sabrina. You know I love you and only you."

At this, I could feel my heart drop inside me. My voice grew calmer, but tears were still flowing down my face like rivers. "Cheating is something that takes a long time to forgive."

Before he could answer, Leila had pulled up and I got into the car. We drove away, leaving James alone on the sidewalk while he stared at me leaving, helpless.

**Yeah, it happened. Keep reading to find out more. Review loves :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 16**

**James POV**

This night was supposed to be amazing. Sabrina and I were supposed to have an awesome date full of laughter and romance. Not breaking up. We can't break up. She's my other half. My missing puzzle piece. She completed me.

If only she had heard me out. I wanted to tell her that kissing Halston made me realize how much more I liked Sabrina. Kissing Halston made me realize that Sabrina was the only one for me. But how would I tell her?

After Sabrina and Leila drove away, I called a cab as well. When I got to the Palmwoods, the look on my face made the guys instantly realize that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Dude, are you okay? How was your date?" Carlos questioned me. Kendall looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. In his eyes I saw pity and worry. At that instant, I forgave him. He knew I did, too. He could just tell. It was a best friend thing.

"Carlos…I-I seriously messed up." I stuttered. Everyone crowded around me on the orange couch.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I was going to the bathroom when I saw Halston…and….and…she kissed me. And Sabrina saw."

"WHAT?" Logan yelled. I've never heard Logan yell in my entire life. "Yeah, you really did mess up!" Logan got up and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I had to fix things with Logan later.

The other two stared at the door, confusion on their faces. I tried to explain myself. "_She _kissed _me._ And I tried pulling her off but she wouldn't move! And do you know what I thought about the whole time? How I knew Sabrina was the one. I knew Sabrina was the one because when I kissed Sabrina, I felt so much. And when I kissed Halston, I felt nothing. It made me realize that I can't live without Sabrina." I finished, saying everything really fast.

Carlos patted me on the back. "I understand you, man. But I don't think Sabrina does. So you better think of a way to show her."

And suddenly, I had an idea.

**Sabrina POV**

Leila didn't say a word to me in the car. She knew I needed time to cool off, and I appreciated how she could read me so well. When we reached my house, Leila said, "Hang in there, girl. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night." I waved as she drove away. I unlocked the house and turned on the lights to find a completely empty house. It was times like these that I wished I had stay at home parents.

I didn't even bother changing. I ran onto my couch and buried my face in a pillow as I sobbed loudly. Thoughts were racing through my head. He said he still loved me. If he did, then why did he kiss someone else? What part of the story was I missing? I didn't have time to sort out my thoughts because my doorbell rang.

Before I answered the door, I looked at the clock. It read 10:30. Who would be at the door so late? I opened the door to see Logan. At first, I was confused as to how he knew where I lived. Then I remembered that James used his car to drive me home, so my address must've been in his GPS. It was pitch black and slightly chilly outside, so I moved aside from door, silently telling Logan that he could come in. When he saw my condition, he automatically pulled me into a hug.

For some reason, his hug made the water works start all over again. I cried into his brown sweatshirt, leaving a little mascara stain on it. He led me to the couch and sat me down.

I pulled away for a second. "Sorry about your jacket," I mumbled between tears.

Logan chuckled. "It's okay. Just let it all out." He gently pushed my head back down and I continued to cry. After a few minutes, he pulled my head back up and said, "How do you feel?"

"Logan, I…I still love him." I stammered.

"Of course you do," he replied, wiping away my tears. "And I know he loves you too. Just give him some time. Let him explain himself."

"I just…I just want to know why."

"Frankly, so do I. Why would he ever want someone else when he has someone as beautiful as you?" Logan said the last part much more quieter. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and took the blanket that was placed on the edge of couch. He opened it and spread it over me. "Go to sleep," he whispered. He patted my head softly and tiptoed out of the house, locking the door behind him.

The next morning, I was moping around quite a bit. I woke up at 11 in the morning, which was really late for me, especially since I usually wake up at 6 everyday to go on a jog. I hadn't stepped outside my house the entire day, and I skipped breakfast. I tried watching TV to get my mind off of things, but it didn't really work so I grabbed a book to occupy myself. That didn't work either, so I ended up falling asleep again. It was a horrible way to spend the day, but I didn't know what else to do. At around 3, I got hungry and ate crackers and hummus. I decided to go on a walk to think things through. When I opened the door, there was a little cardboard box sitting on my front porch. I took it back inside.

I knew by the smell that it was from James. I carefully ripped open the tape holding everything together and saw an envelope. I unsealed the envelope to see a ticket to the Minnesota Wild game the next day, and I assumed that James had a second ticket. There was also a note.

_I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be mad. But please let me explain myself. If you show up to the game tomorrow afternoon, I know that means you're giving me another chance._

_Love always,_

_James_

I put the letter and tickets back into the envelope and sighed deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Big Time Crash **

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! And don't forget to tell your fellow rushers! :)**

**James POV**

I was standing in front of the LA Kings Hockey stadium. I had reserved front row seats for Sabrina and me, but that was only if Sabrina showed up. The game was supposed to start in 20 minutes, and Sabrina still hadn't shown up yet. It was time to go in and get seated because someone was supposed to sing the Star Spangled Banner imminently, and I was really worried.

After another 5 minutes, I gave up hope and walked slowly into the stadium. Behind me were a few younger girls, about 15 or 16, who were giggling and pointing at me. I turned around and gave them a smile, and they came up and asked me to take a picture. I half-heartedly agreed, still depressed that Sabrina hadn't come. I reached my seat and sat down. 10 minutes until the game started.

When the unknown singer sang the national anthem, I stood up droopily. The girl had a good voice. I sat back down and pulled out my phone. No new text messages.

Two minutes before the game started, I saw a flash of brown locks across the stadium. I could recognize that hair from anywhere. She made her way through the seats, saying, "Excuse me" and "pardon me" every now and then. She looked absolutely beautiful, even though all she was wearing was a t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes looked really red and her hair was slightly combed; yet I still thought she looked amazing. Around her neck was the necklace I had given her.  
She came and sat down on the seat next me, but she didn't make direct eye contact. She stared at the players on the rink. I reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"I haven't completely forgiven you yet," she said, still not looking right at me.

"I know, and you have every right to be mad," I started, "but please let me explain."

She put her hands in her lap. "Go on."

"_Halston_ kissed _me_. I tried to pull her off, I swear. And when she wouldn't move, I gave up. But when we kissed," I took her hand firmly, not letting her pull away. "When I kissed her, I thought about you. The truth is, Halston broke up with me. And when I kissed her two days ago, I realized that I had no feelings left for her because the kiss felt average. Not nearly as amazing as when I kiss you."

Tears started rolling down Sabrina's eyes. The people around us were too engrossed in the game to pay attention to us. I wiped away her tears and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't pull away. The past two days without hearing her voice and being able to hug her have been hell. I felt like we were reunited.

"I really missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," I replied, putting my head on hers. "More than you can imagine."

I pulled her close and put my arm around her waist. She smiled and looked up at me. "This necklace is beautiful," she said, holding it up as far as it can go since it was on her neck.

"You deserve it," I smiled back.

Suddenly, we heard the crowd yelling, "KISS, KISS, KISS KISS!" Sabrina and I looked up at the jumbo board, seeing our own faces. Sabrina shrugged, put her hands around my neck, pulled me down, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, everyone was clapping and we grinned at each other.

Well, we kept grinning until we saw Kendall and…_Leila?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 18**

**Sabrina POV**

Leila? What the hell was she doing here with _Kendall? _Were they…on a date? James and I stared at them as they approached us, smiling. Leila waved at me, and I hesitantly waved back. Kendall's arm was around Leila's waist as they took their seats right behind us. I turned around and gave Kendall a quick smile before glaring at Leila.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kendall asked me out," she replied bluntly.

"But…um…" I stammered.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I asked him about it, and he said he was over you. He also said that he really liked me, so I decided to give him a chance." Leila never had a boyfriend before. Like me, she's been asked out but she always refused. I was a little confused as to why Leila said yes to a guy she barely knew after he caused so much trouble for her best friend. Plus, she didn't even watch sports. I decided to let it go for now and try to enjoy the game with my boyfriend.

**Kendall POV**

Yes, it was working. Sabrina was confused. I hoped that meant she was jealous. Even though she's in James' arms, I hope that meant she was trying to suppress her feelings for me. Yes, I know using a girl is wrong. Way wrong. But I was using her for true love! The feelings I had for Sabrina were still lit up like a fire inside of me. They're burning brightly and I couldn't seem to stop them.

It was a good thing Leila couldn't see my face since she was leaning on my shoulder, because I was staring at the back of Sabrina's head the entire team. Even when she barely combed her hair, I still wanted to reach out and run my hand through it. Her beauty was blinding me.

**James POV**

When Kendall showed up with Leila, I was a little confused. I looked at him suspiciously, but he completely ignored my expression and held up his hand for a high five. I reluctantly gave him one and turned back around to the game. I came here to enjoy my time with Sabrina and nothing else.

After the game was done, I decided to take Sabrina out for a belated birthday lunch since the dinner had gone so wrong. Kendall hesitantly left with Leila, so Sabrina and I were completely alone. In the car ride to Denny's, we decided to listen to some BTR and we sang Sabrina's favorite song: Love Me Love Me. She said she loved how it was so upbeat and she loved my voice in it.

The necklace I had given Sabrina was part of her birthday gift. With me at the moment, I had a homemade card. I really hoped she liked it.

I held the door open to Denny's for her, and we were immediately seated because we were there after rush hour. Instead of sitting across from her, I pulled my seat right next to Sabrina so I could be able to hold her hand. We ordered quickly because we both knew exactly what we wanted.

"So…" I started, "I know your birthday didn't go that great, but I have a gift for you."

"Aw, James," Sabrina fake whined, "you already got me this necklace, you didn't need to buy anything else."

"I didn't buy it," I smiled at her. She looked confused. "I made it." I pulled out the card, which was made out of card stock. My handprint was on the front, like one of those things kindergarteners made for Mother's Day. I knew Sabrina loved cute stuff, so I knew she'd love a cute, corny card. Inside, I had written a letter and covered it with glitter.

Without reading it, Sabrina leaned over and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks! I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Read it," I replied, grinning. She opened the card and read it to herself as I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_In the past week and a half, I've had the time of my life. You make me feel alive. You're perfect. You could wear sweatpants and a big shirt everyday and still look absolutely amazing. Every time you blush, I just want to kiss you. And when I do, I feel explosions inside of me. I look forward to everyday knowing I can see your face and hear your voice. Your hugs comfort me whenever I feel sad. Your smile lights up my entire day. I've realized that I can't live without you. Ms. Sabrina Leonard, I am deeply in love with you. _

_JM_

_P.S Turn around and kiss me?_

Sabrina turned around, smiled at me, and leaned in.

**Author's Note: I LOVE Kendall Schmidt, and I don't know why I made him kind of villainous in the story. But, NOTE THAT I LOVE KENDALL SCHMIDT. I STILL LISTEN TO HEFFRON DRIVE. BETTER GET TO MOVING 333**

**Disclaimer (I don't know how often I'm supposed to do this) I do not own Big Time Rush (that would be an awesome birthday present) but I do own the character of Sabrina. This story is copyrighted. **

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 19**

**Kendall POV**

As Sabrina and James leaned away from each other at the hockey game, I grimaced in disgust. Of course it was them on jumbo kiss cam. Just my luck.

When Sabrina and James left after the game ended (going who knows where) I stared longingly at Sabrina, wishing she was mine. I really wanted my plan to work. It better work out in the end, or I don't know how I can put up with James and the band.

When the game ended, I hesitantly took Leila to a nearby Starbucks. I had to pretend to like her if I wanted the plan to work. She wasn't all that bad, actually. She had a pretty heart shaped face with jet-black hair and dyed streaks of blonde. Her eyes were light green. If Sabrina wasn't here, I'd probably give Leila a chance. We sat down at a table for two.

"Leila, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Uh… a decaf latte with cream," she answered almost instantaneously.

I looked at her, surprised. "That's exactly what I get!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, small world, huh?" she replied.

I smiled as I nodded to place our orders. A few minutes later, I brought back the coffees and set them down on the table.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm… I love video games. Biohazard Battle Blast 6 is coming out soon," she leaned in to me, whispering, "but I have it already because my friend's dad works with the video gaming company."

"Wait, seriously? I've been dying to play that game! It's supposed to come out in a month!"

"Well, I have connections," Leila smiled smugly. I had to admit, she looked cute when she smiled.

"That's awesome," I replied.

"Yeah, you should come over and play it some time. The graphics are awesome. I feel like I'm actually in space."

"That's awesome. It's a date!" I announced.

"Yay," Leila whispered quietly. She blushed, her fair cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. She looked absolutely adorable when she blushed.

I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly decided to get super flirty. I pushed an extra strand away from Leila's face as I quietly said; "You're cute when you blush." This made her blush even more.

Leila reached for a straw as she took off the lid to her coffee.

"What do you need the straw for?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh… I know this sounds weird but I love blowing bubbles in my coffee. It makes me feel like a little kid."

"There's no way," I muttered.

"There's no way what?" she asked, confused.

"I love blowing bubbles too! People think it's so weird, but when I take my coffee home and I'm alone, I do it all the time. I never knew anyone my age would do the same thing." I smiled at her. All these little things we had in common were really adding up. I looked up at Leila. She was actually very beautiful. She wasn't one of those girls who were way to skinny. She had curves in all the right places. Her white sundress( imgres?q=white+sundress&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=N&rls=en&biw=1024&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=QqwpHCPG7Y6k-M:&imgrefurl= /culture/get-taylor-swifts-white-dress-for-less/&docid=rMidPMX80p8nlM&imgurl= &w=288&h=360&ei=MHMEULa3F6WV6wHEj_XvBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=300&sig=111015291776799194028&page=2&tbnh=126&tbnw=101&start=16&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:16,i:227&tx=30&ty=46) made her look innocent. In the light, her eyes changed color to a darker hazel, much like the color of my eyes. Her beauty was suddenly visible to me. I took her hand in my own. I felt sparks.

I was falling for her. I was so confused.


	20. Chapter 20

**Big Time Crash**

**Chapter 20**

**Sabrina POV**

The next day I spent at home by myself because James had to work the next day. The fact that he even had a couple of hours for me every few days was amazing because of his hectic work schedule. It was tiring to always run around, but worth it.

At around 3, my doorbell rang. I opened it to find Leila, all smiles, wearing low-rise jeans and a short sky blue crop top with no cami underneath. She wasn't the type of girl who dressed, so, well, revealingly, but I didn't question her. The past couple of days, she had been doing things that were so unlike her, like what she wore, and the fact that she was dating Kendall. Last night, she had snuck out after her curfew to see him. We're talking about Leila! Goody two-shoes Leila who got straight A's and had never dated before. After all of that, I hadn't questioned her. What kind of friend would I be if I did?

Leila ran into the house and happily wrapped her arms around me. I half-heartedly hugged her back, patting her on the back. "Why so happy?" I asked her.

She started jumping up and down. "Kendall and I have another date today!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so?" I asked her. Leila didn't answer as she followed me into the kitchen. I looked for Flaming Hot Cheetoes, the snack we always ate when she was over.

"Yep. Hey, can you make salad today?"

"What? We always eat Cheetoes," I responded.

"I know, but I want to keep my figure perfect. So salad please!"

Keep her figure perfect? Leila never cared about how she looked. I tentatively grabbed the various boxes of fruit I had lying around in my fridge and started removing the fruit, dicing them. I put them into a bowl and gave it to Leila. I took the Cheetoes out for myself. We sat down on my white kitchen table across from each other. I could feel Leila's eyes burning a hole in my bag of cheesy goodness. I didn't ask her if she wanted some. It was _her _decision, after all.

"So how has James been?" Leila asked, playing with her fruit. She didn't eaten a single one.

"Good," I replied, "working on his music. I'm guessing Kendall is doing the same?"

"Yup…" she replied. Silence. We never had awkward silences. We were best friends. Best friends didn't have awkward silences.

"Listen, we need to talk," we said in unison. We laughed as I said, "you first."

"Okay, ever since I agreed to go out with Kendall, it's been really awkward. Are you mad that I said yes?"

Finally, the conversation I had been waiting to have. "I'm not _mad_," I started, "I'm just confused. After everything that had happened, he suddenly asked you out and you said yes?"

"I know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry. But try to understand. I felt a connection…an awesome connection. And I didn't know why. But it was there and it took over me." She blissfully sighed, and I was sure she was thinking about Kendall, just like I did with James.

"But I told you he liked me."

"Well, he asked me out so I guess he changed his mind." I looked down at my feet, and Leila stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to risk our friendship. If you want, I'll break up with him," she said seriously.

"No, don't. I understand. What you feel with Kendall is exactly what I feel with James. So, as your best friend, I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, then by all means, go out with him."

Leila's face lit up. "Wait, seriously?" I nodded my head. She jumped up and down again and hugged me. "Sabrina, I love you SO much."

I smiled and returned her hug. Leila pushed the bowl of fruit away and dug her hands into the bag of Cheetoes. I smiled. There was the Leila I knew and loved.

**Omg in the 20's! Yay! I will take any requests, so please request and review. Tell your friends.**

**By the way, there's this unknown song by BTR called Intermission. It's so sad but so good, go take a listen! :)**


End file.
